


Forever Now

by meniskoshi



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Big Hero 6 (2014), for thematic elements similar to ones that appear in the film, more PG than PG-13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meniskoshi/pseuds/meniskoshi
Summary: "We're all stories, in the end." - Doctor Who (Steven Moffat)What happens after our story is told? A series of short stories that explore the aftermath of Big Hero 6.





	Forever Now

Hiro stuffs his hands in his pockets, shuffling his Converse against brand new flooring. He’s been given the chance to take a sneak peek at his college’s new expo center before it’s opened to the public.

No scorch marks. No screams. No scars left of the building’s tragic history. It’s a new beginning.

Hiro closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Eyes still closed, he sticks one fist out.

“Hey.”

Though his heart still aches, there are no tears this morning.

“ _Pshew_ …” Hiro breathes out, fingers flicking upward.

§

Hiro’s been given the privilege to speak at the expo center’s grand opening. In his brother’s honor, Hiro wears Tadashi’s favorite blazer. It’s not really Hiro’s style, and he’s nowhere near close to filling Tadashi’s broad shoulders. Still, it’s an important day for them both.

His aunt and friends are standing in the front row, and Hiro’s brought back to the day of the SFIT Showcase. For a brief moment, he’s as nervous as he was that day. And just like that day, he’s safe with the love conveyed in their every smile. Tadashi’s face is no longer among them, but Hiro still nods and breathes in.

“Uh,” There’s no awkward feedback from the microphone this time. Hiro’s grown so much since then. Even though he’s still a kid, he’d like to think he’s a little more mature now. “Thanks for coming. Today is a special day.”

He takes a moment to look down at his speech notes, his team’s handwriting all over the place. It’s a special day for them, too. “It’s also kind of a hard one, you know… for me.”

When Hiro looks back up, Aunt Cass is clutching her hands to her heart. She nods with vigor, pride and a touch of something else in her eyes. Her eyes reflect the feeling in his heart.

“This building was rebuilt and renamed after someone special. He’s not special just ‘cause he was my brother. He was my best friend… and he was a true hero.”

Hiro’s voice falters for a moment, but he’s determined to finish his speech. “He taught me so much. He  _was_  so much… Tadashi wanted to help a lot of people. And he really did, starting with me. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him.”

_I’m not giving up on you._

“My brother’s gone, but he’s still here.”

_Tadashi is here._

Camera lights flash left and right, each as bright as his brother’s smile. Hiro can’t help but smile back.

“Everyone, I’d like to present to you…” Hiro looks back and swings one arm behind him. “The Tadashi Hamada Building.”


End file.
